Working tools, such as miter saws, are widely used in carpentry due to their ability to make precise cuts in a variety of materials very quickly. Transporting of these tools becomes easier due to their compact design. Portable table saws are also very popular for much of the same reasons, However, their portable design leaves the tool with a very small platform (bed) in which to secure the work to be cut, which requires the operator to supply supplemental work supports to safely and accurately cut the work. Existing art includes a large variety of options in which to elevate a tool to a comfortable height with work supports, However, these prior art devices are tool specific and are bulky to store when not in use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,462,102, 4,860,807, 5,320,150, 4,874,025, 5,497,816, and 4,974,651 describe various saw tables that have addressed the problem of lifting and supporting a saw off the ground with an adjustable stock support to rest work pieces on in order to safely cut them. The problems that are not addressed in these patents are: (1) the ability to accommodate other bench top tools that would benefit from a table with stock supports, (2) limited or lack of storage space for other tools, and (3) the inherently bulky features of utility/table stands in storage/transport mode.
Another aspect of carpentry is the large quantity of tools required. There has been virtually always a need to store, organize, and transport these tools, in combination with a portable work bench. Various attempts have been made to design a work bench that is portable and has a tool storage capacity. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,531, 4,953,601, 3,771,848, and 3,118,685 describe various designs to store, organize, and transport a large assortment of tools. A problem exists in these patents with the size of a tool chest. In order to be a work bench that is of a sufficient work height, the tool chest sacrifices portability. Conversely, if the tool chest is of a size that can easily be loaded into a vehicle, the tool chest sacrifices the height that would be comfortable to work on as a work bench.
It can be seen that there is a need for an improved utility stand storage unit which has a comfortable working height as well as being modular, portable, and adjustable. There is also a need for such a utility stand storage unit to be easily set up with a modular design.